muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boxing
Category This article is currently uncategorizable. Do we have enough info for a Jimmy Dean Sketches category, and does the information warrant it? Or should we place this somewhere else. — Scott (''talk'') 18:11, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :Maybe a general "Variety Show Sketch" category, or something of the kind? Rowlf was a regular, but his sketches were still basically just one element in a variety show. Many of the articles in Category:Repeated Sketches could fit in here, since in many cases, the repetition was in fact limited to the variety/talk show circuit. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:13, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::Clearly, there isn't enough information on the wiki right now to fill up a Jimmy Dean Sketches category, but I think eventually there should be one. It was a regular feature on the show, and there were lots of sketches. The Museum of TV & Radio has a small collection of them -- someday when I go back to the Museum, I could get transcripts. ::So my feeling is we should create a JD Sketches category, even if right now this is the only article. Then we can fill up the category later as we get more info. -- Danny (talk) 20:13, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :::Does each sketch need to be it's own page? Why not merge them in with The Jimmy Dean Show. The Ed Sullivan Show doesn't have it's own page for each individual sketch performed, and each The Land of Gorch sketch does not have it's own page, nor each Pigs in Space skit or each of Kermit's Lectures. Why not list all the Jimmy Dean sketches on one page in a similar fashion? -- Brad D. (talk) 00:24, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::::The thing is, this is the only sketch we have actual details on (and the majority of the Ed Sullivan sketches actually do have their own pages, thanks to repetition). And right now, merging it onto the page, when all there is is a titles list, it would unbalance things, I'd say. Plus, it could basically be set up as an episode guide, since as far as I can tell, and Danny or someone correct me if I'm wrong, they generally weren't a single sketch, but at least part of the time, split into parts like many similar variety shows, as a sort of running plot. And transcripts would certainly help. Not every sketch needs it's own page, of course not, but as I'd mentioned earlier, I think sometimes we try to hard to force pages into mergers. Some pages are so weak the only way they work at all is with a merge, but that's not necessarily the case here. The Jimmy Dean Show page is rough, but tossing this in wouldn't necessarily improve it. Not every page has to be as long as China. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:47, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :::::I think including them all on one article is a good idea actually. Each description can't be much longer than the one that's on this page (sans the quotes -- which we don't do), and putting them into separate pages doesn't make sense. I think the format in use on Pigs in Space and Kermit at Home would work well here. — Scott (''talk'') 01:46, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::But we have info on multiple Kermit at Home sketches. I'm not sure about a category unless we do full transcripts, yeah, but I'm also not sure about merging just yet, since we only have details on one sketch. I suppose it could be seperate from the general list. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:04, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::I did some work on The Jimmy Dean Show page. It still needs work. What do you think? -- Brad D. (talk) 02:33, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Frankly, all those No Image slots are unsightly to me. It's uglier than The King and His Problem. Is there a way to format it without image slots? Since in all likelihood, it will take longer to get any images from these than it will to access information. They can be seen anytime one of us gets up to the Museum of Radio and Television, but outside of a few excerpts in The World of Jim Henson, generally not in a way we can screengrab. Plus, it loses the quotes, which in this case, considering the historical nature of any Jimmy Dean appearances, I think are useful here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:38, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::::I like it, but yeah, I think the image slots should be removed completely. There's a very low liklihood that we could get screenshots for all those individual sketches. Relevant pictures on the page, and possibly a gallery, would be great though. — Scott (''talk'') 03:04, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::I took the image slot out. -- Brad D. (talk) 03:10, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::Very nice. I might have a sketch or two to add descriptions for. I'll have to check. — Scott (''talk'') 03:18, 20 September 2006 (UTC)